


10000 Hours To 012

by winterrain_18



Category: Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, minimo, wooseong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18
Summary: If 10000 hours isn't enough and if another 10000 is still lacking—perhaps10000 hours to 012 might be enough if not still, we still have 012 to start with all over again anyways.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 5
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	10000 Hours To 012

Wooseok and Yunseong have known each other for eight years, and if there was one thing Wooseok knew all too well about the younger _—_ was the fact that Yunseong was never good with his words. Knowing that Wooseok didn’t really mind, even after they started dating in fact he even told himself that if Yunseong couldn’t do good with words he’d be the one to fill in for both _—_ but that’s not how relationships work and Yunseong knew that. Although Wooseok reassured the younger, that he didn’t mind Yunseong still insisted he was going to do his best to say those unsaid words.

Writing _—_ to rephrase Yunseong was never good with words verbally but one thing he did enjoy, and was quite good at was writing to which Wooseok found adorable and sweet. Celebrating four years of their relationship _—_ Yunseong decides he was gonna write his hyung another letter, only this time it was going to be quite different from the rest.

-

****

**_TO: Kim Wooseok._ **

**_FROM: Your truly, 012_ **

****

_Dear Wooseokie Hyung,_

_I’ll be honest I don’t know where to start, I was never good with my words and you know that so I’m writing this letter to you—but even so I still don’t know where to start so bear with me hyung. Four years ago, I finally had the courage to ask you out though it was sloppy, and my confession back then still haunts me to this day I surely don’t regret it. Hyung I know the last four years haven't been all that great and we’ve had our highs and lows so first and foremost I want to thank you for staying, also I want to apologize I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend I can be to you and I’m sorry for that. I know we both still have a lot of growing up to do and we haven’t even reached the middle, but I’ll eternally be grateful that I had you to grow with for the past four years._

_Hyung, remember that song, the one I told you I’d sing to you even after forever? I meant what I said hyung like the lyrics to that song even if it takes me 10,000 hours or more I’ll do what it takes to learn your heart even though sometimes it seems like I’ll never get there but I won’t stop even if it takes me forever or more. I know this seems sudden and four years seems to be a short time to be asking this of you already but the last four years of my life with you in it has been the best out of the rest and I’d like to spend the rest of what is left of it with you if you’d want the same. I know we still have a lot to learn about one another, who knows how long the road is up ahead of us, who knows how long this journey still is, how many more adventures we’ve yet to take, how many more stories we’ve yet to make, how many more chapters we’ve yet to create but one thing I know for sure every moment with you in it will be worth the wait._

_Love,_

_Yunseong_

_-_

By the time Wooseok had finished reading Yunseong’s was down on one knee, kneeling on the floor next to the bed where Wooseok sat still speechless.

Taking a deep breath he spoke. “I guess it’s my turn to do the talking now. Hyung you know I’m not good with my words and I know you’ve told me multiple times it’s okay but for this part the least I can do is make it right and ask you properly.”

Bawling, the older was speechless and a crying mess.

Taking in another breath Yunseong continued. “They say that no relationship is perfect but instead how we accept the imperfections along with it is what makes it perfect. Hyung I know there will be more storms up ahead but if I were to choose who I want to dance with in the rain during those storms I’d choose you today, tomorrow, I'd choose you 10000 more times. 10,000 hours might be as short as the four years we’ve had so far, but 10,000 hours to 012 might be enough and even if it isn’t we can start again with 012. So, Kim Wooseok will you please marry me?”

Most people would be infuriated if their boyfriends proposed to them in their bedroom but Wooseok _—_ was just ecstatic with the whole scene unfolding before his eyes, he couldn’t possibly think of anything sweeter than this proposal.

Still with tears running down his cheeks he nodded muttering a small yes.

* * *

“Hyung, has anyone ever told you how wild your imagination is?” Minhee said, earning a glare from the older male.

“Hyung, you do know Yunseong would never do anything like that in real life right?” Jungmo added.

“I can dream, can’t I?”

“Yeah, how about we start off with that nonexistent four-year relationship you just wrote.” Minhee teased.

“It’s called a fiction for a reason Minhee”

“It doesn’t have to remain as a fiction forever hyung.” Jungmo pointed out annoying Wooseok even more.

The duo looked at each other chuckling. “We’ll go first, before it starts pouring”

Wooseok only nodded eyes still glued on his laptop screen.

"More like before he and Yunseong could even start dating." Jungmo teased, earning himself a light punch from his boyfriend on their way out. 

“One Iced americano for Kim Wooseok!”

Wooseok finally budged.

“Don’t forget your receipt hyung.”

Smiling bright he took the receipt from the younger’s hand.

“Are you not going home yet hyung?”

“A bit later maybe”

“It’s going to start pouring soon though, oh that reminds me you left your umbrella from last time lemme go grab it”

“Thanks Yunseong-ah!” 

Wooseok smiled _—_ who knows, perhaps fiction might actually turn into reality _—_ with the magic of rain and a cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much planned for this challenge but life keeps getting in the way and so I bring y'all this.....I don't don't know what this is actually it's 5 in the morning and I'm not so sure what I just wrote but I hope y'all enjoyed that. 
> 
> Note/Fun Fact(s):  
> \- 012 actually means Forever in Korea  
> \- This was inspired by the song 10000 Hours (if that wasn't obvious enough}  
> \- Once again, the original plot was a happy ending who knows what happened again.


End file.
